This invention relates to an electronic apparatus for entering pattern data by activating a matrix array of keys with a finger.
An electronic apparatus, which has keys arranged as a matrix array on a keyboard and capable of providing co-ordinate data of the key position as these keys are pushed for entering a pattern, is well known in the art.
In this type of electronic apparatus, pattern data are input with an inter-pattern time interval provided between consecutive unit pattern data. Usually, the inter-pattern time interval is provided by operating an inter-pattern time interval key on the keyboard after the completion of input of one unit pattern data and before the start of input of the next unit pattern data. Other known apparatus are provided with means which permits a desired inter-pattern time interval to be set by the operator.
In the former case, the extra key for providing the inter-pattern time interval must be provided and operated every time the input of one unit pattern data is completed, which is undesirable from the standpoint of the simplicity of the pattern data input operation. In the latter case, the inter-pattern time interval is determined solely by the operator. In this case, therefore, the inter-pattern time interval may be too short or too long in view of the pattern drawing speed. If a unit pattern consisting of a plurality of strokes is traced too slowly, it may cause an inter-stroke time interval between consecutive strokes to be longer than the interpattern time interval so that it is erroneously recognized as an inter-pattern time interval. On the other hand, if patterns are traced too quickly, an interpattern time interval between consecutive unit patterns is liable to be erroneously recognized as an inter-stroke time interval that is, two unit patterns are liable to be erroneously recognized as a single unit pattern.